Star Rider ZERO Season 1: Epilogue
The Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Epilogue 'was a short story written by Haou1987 as the epilogue of Season 1. It centers around a press conference given by Mayor Reed Gould at the aftermath of the terrible things that had happened to New York. However the press conference does not go as expected. '''Characters introduced: 'Rebecca Porter '''Production time: '''September 13, 2014 Synopsis '''SIX MONTHS AGO - '''A press conference was held by Reed Gould speaking about the recent waves of violence in New York. He informs the present press about the situation as it is. He informs them dark times have been behind them, but dark times are still ahead of them. The recent events once again showed the resilience of the people of New York. New York will rise from this time of crisis again and once again will make a step forward into the future. One of the reporters, Major Gould calls Rebecca asks him what assurances they have the city is safe now and that they do not have to face another crisis like this once again. Reed Gould tells them he cannot promise them anything, after all the last time he did that, this mess broke out. But he will promise that he will do his best to advert such a crisis again. New subprecincts are implemented to make the workload for the NYPD's main precinct less heavy, financial support programs have already been pushed through by the administration to get everything up and running and SPECTER has given their full support in mainting security within New York. Security guards from ArkSEC Security are walking around the hallways of the townhall, when one of the security guards is dragged into a seperate hallway and his throat slit. A man jumps down from the ceiling, uses two throwing knives to kill two more security guards and manages to grab the fourth one from behind. The man, whose voice is contorted and his face obscured by a mask, demands to get the access codes to the overlooking balcony over the room where the press conference is being held. He sits down on the ground, placing himself on the floor belly first. He opens a side bag pulling out a small gun and a scope, placing it on top of the gun and aims with the vizor at the crowd. He searches for someone and sighs, telling himself it is to crowded to take a clear shot. He needs to draw him out to get a clear shot. Reed Gould looked around the room to the reporters present. He says he knows how they feel, one more crisis, one more major that promises a swift solution, but like the last crisis they will stand up from the ashes. He spreads his arms, saying he has ordered the investment into several new building projects, new projects that will furthen the interests of the city, will widen the known borders of the city, will help rebuild what was lost and most of all will make it better, and less capable of being destroyed again. Rebecca asks him if he is planning on running for the position of major again during the next elections and Reed Gould says he most certainly will. He will take a headstart on Paul Newman this time and he hopes his actions sofar have proven that he is more then capable of handling another term in New York. He then announces Leona Lawrence has stepped down from the race for major due to personal reasons, but shall remain as a role of advisor in his team. At the moment all the camera's click, a silent shot is heard and Leona Lawrence falls down, a bullethole between the eyes. At that same point the sniper from the overwatch position, scrambles away in the darkness. He admits to himself the first part is done, history is going to be changed. As panic ensues below and Reed Gould has been escorted out by other members from ArkSEC Security, the sniper hurries to find a way out of the building, in the process killing another two security guards. He then calls out the name Blink and a purple portal appears in front of him and he disappears through it. While Reed Gould is escorted out, he demands to know what happened to Leona Lawrence, but his escorts can't say much more then that she is dead. At the moment he is about to enter the car, the red dot of a lasersight appears briefly on his chest and a shot is heard, shooting a bullet right through his body. With Gould shot and presumed dead the shooter is revealed to be the same sniper as who killed Leona Lawrence, who once again utters Blink and disappears through another portal. Trivia Seasons 1 - 2 Episodes 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - '''Epilogue